China doll
by Tu-ne sais-rien-Jean-Neige
Summary: "I may be on the side of the angels but don't think for one second that I am one of them." Sherlock Holmes


One-shot

Pairing : Sherlock/ Molly

Quelques petites choses à savoir avant de lire: ceci prend place après Reichenbach fall et comme Sherlock "raconte" sa méthode à Anderson par la suite et qu'il se fiche légèrement de lui, j'ai écris ma propre version des faits, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si une amie ne m'avais pas demandé de lui écrire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de s'ennuyer

Disclaimer: Sherlock n'est pas à moi malheureusement, mais à Conan Doyle et bbc.

 _China doll_

Il déambule sans cesse dans le laboratoire de la morgue. C'est tellement habituel pour elle qu'elle ne le remarque même plus.

La stature haute, les cheveux noirs, une chemise blanche, il lui tourne le dos et fait face au microscope.

John est venu la voir pour savoir si elle voulait un café, elle a répondu oui pour le faire partir. Elle s'assoit et pense. Si Moriarty revenait, comment réagirait-il ? Que se passerait-il ? Elle ne préférait peut-être pas savoir.

Il lui tourne toujours le dos. Elle n'ose pas lui attirer l'attention de peur de le déranger, il parait tellement concentré. De son point de vue, elle ne voit que l'arrière de sa tête, pas son visage, ni ses yeux. Ses yeux, elle en a souvent rêvé. Bleus, parfois verts mais envoutant, des yeux comme cela envoûtent, hypnotisent, on s'y perd dedans.

Elle a souvent connut la perdition en tombant dedans. Ce qu'elle y a vu l'a hantée pendant des jours et des nuits, la suivant dans ses rêves et cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, ces yeux la regardent avec tendresse, compassion, voire de l'amour mais elle sait que cela est fort peut probable puisqu'il se clame lui-même comme un sociopathe.

Dans ses cauchemars, ils pouvaient la regarder avec haine, colère voire trahison mais ces yeux avaient aussi le pouvoir de l'aider à faire face à ses peurs, comme des phares dans la nuit sur une mer tumultueuse.

Oh oui, ces yeux là sont bien agités, en mouvement, ils sondent, jugent et déduisent, ce sont des yeux de détective après tout.

John est revenu et lui tend son café. Elle le remercie mais il lui murmure quelque chose très doucement, elle ne l'entend quasiment pas : « Il est trop tard, va te coucher. ». Elle l'entend s'éloigner, ne bouge pas et continue de fixer le dos de l'homme face à elle.

Sa chemise lui épouse parfaitement les épaules. Elle a souvent rêvé de lui retirer, de lui arracher pour pouvoir embrasser son dos, ses épaules, le creux de sa nuque. Elle a rêvé de pouvoir blottir son corps contre le sien, pour elle les deux corps sont comme les pièces d'un puzzle, ils s'emboitent parfaitement. Sa poitrine épouse les courbes de son corps, elle le sait, elle est médécin légiste et connait parfaitement l'anatomie humaine. Elle sait exactement où se trouve chaque muscles, os, points sensibles chez un homme.

Il ne l'a jamais regardé comme une femme, du moins elle ne s'en ait jamais rendu compte mais elle l'aurait su puisqu'elle l'observe souvent, il l'a regarde comme une collègue, une jeune femme les yeux pleins d'admiration et d'amour pour lui. Quand elle croise son regard dans ces moments là, la seule chose qu'elle voit sont de l'espièglerie et son objectif à lui : obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait bougé. Il n'était plus devant le microscope. Avait-il seulement déjà été là ? Debout devant elle ? Avait-il tourné la tête pour la regarder avant de partir ?

Elle s'avance et s'approche de l'emplacement du microscope. Elle lève la tête et le voit. Il est debout à côté de la table d'autopsie. Il lève la tête et l'observe et pour la première fois il l'a regarde comme dans ses rêves, avec amour et compassion. Elle s'avance vers lui et son regard change, l'amour et la compassion sont remplacés par la tristesse.

Elle cligne des yeux et il a encore bougé.

Il n'est plus debout à côté de la table d'autopsie mais dessus, allongé. Là tout lui revient. La chute.

Elle trébuche, se raccroche à la table tant bien que mal, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mort. Il est mort. Plus rien ne peut le ramener à présent.

Elle se relève et l'observe. Même dans la mort il reste magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs auréolent son visage et ressortent sur le gris métallique de la table d'autopsie. Il est tombé du ciel tel Lucifer du Paradis, il est tombé en ange déchu.

Elle frôle sa joue de la main, il parait tellement jeune, tellement fragile, elle a peur de le briser, de fissurer son visage comme une poupée de porcelaine. Ses paupières sont encore ouvertes mais son regard est comme celui de la poupée, vide.

Elle avance sa main et lui baisse les paupières, se penche et effleure ses lèvres d'un baiser, se relève, luttant contre les larmes, lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
